The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new Chrysanthemum is `Lucky Time`.
The female and male parents of the new variety are undistributed, unpatented seedlings identified as 'P22-13 and 'P45-19, respectively. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.